Mostly Harmless
'Mostly' Harmless, the chatroom belonging to AlisonClaire (Ali or AC), was awarded to her by jim in early 2008. Previously named 'Castles Must Die,' Ali opted to rename it after Earth's description in "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy." This caused over-exaggerated anger among the room's regulars (some of whom are still around today). The name change was actually appreciated, but, in accordance with clique rules, the new 'guy' must always be made fun of in someway (which we still do sometimes, even though she's not so new) . In the present day, the conversation can range from webcomics or websites with humorous intents, to the newest article from online news websites or the intellectual capabilities of various newcomers. We have our own private Minecraft server, and multiple popular flash game developers chat here, including 2DArray, psuedolonewolf, and garin. MH is also the home of Kong's newest admin, rawismojo. There is ALWAYS a mod nearby to watch over us, whenever they can spare the time, from our regular room moderators (such as AlisonClaire, rawismojo, Takumashii, Leavescat, SweetyWrapper, Jilli, and CometShade, just to name a few), to moderators spiritually bound to other rooms, but enjoy a visit or two to the oasis of knowledge that is Mostly Harmless. Rules and Expectations If you DO decide to visit us (and we encourage that you do), please respect the following 'unwritten rules': *Our rights to read comprehensive English (and not 'OHGAWD,MYPOOREYES!' writing), *The Kongregate Code of Conduct (which is ALWAYS a stimulating read), and *The unwritten commandments of gaming, the relevant of which are the following: :I. Gaming is thy holy pastime; thou shalt not have outdoor activities before thee. :II. Thou shalt not be fanboy-ish in the name of gaming. :IV. Honor thy PC and thy console. :VII. 'Thou shalt lose graciously; thou shalt not bitch nor whine when fragged. :'X. Thou shalt not cheat. *and above all else, DO NOT stalk AlisonClaire, asking if you can become a moderator. :If you feel that you MUST stalk her, the answer is probably a resounding NO. : The rules are always in effect, though consequences range from harsh to fleeting. The rules are subject to change (this is, after all a Wiki page). Kongregatus - Plerumque Inermis AlisonClaire Alison Claire Huffman, staff member of Kongregate working out of the San Francisco office. Enjoys long walks on the beach, being called 'Ali', and setting her status to 'away' whenever possible. No fawning, stalking, or nudging. We will defend her till our dying breath. *"Fyoosh" "The lamest person ever" - Teakettle *Quotes: AlisonClaire: I'm not into tentacle porn enough to work for NG *''AlisonClaire'': I'm a beard racist. Moderators CometShade Oldest regular, the one who makes it 'Mostly'. *Quote: CometShade: There's a webcomic for everything. Jilli Alison's sister, makes sporadic visits, always entertaining. "Baby Blue" LeavesCat He exists. Enough said. Also, not to be confused with leave scat. (and leavesscats, leavesscat, and you get the point. there were a lot of those trolls.) Takumashii Don't get into a debate or argument with Takumashii. If he begins losing ground, he will silence and/or ban you. This overly emotional assclown should have been retired years ago. Offical asskisser of the great AlisonClaire. (Probably why he's still a moderator, despite his EPIC failures.) ^ Yet he tolerates this nonsense. Engima! Sweetywrapper Is only a Sweety when she's a Sweety, but when she's not Sweety she's just a Wrapper. ^_^ Xubnormal Shadow's secret lover. *Quote: Xubnormal: Dangit. You made me snorfle. Regulars :If you are a regular (not a semi-regular or seriously-abnormal) and would like to add yourself to this list of awesome, kindly place yourself in proper alphabetical order according to username. :Kindly refrain yourself from editing someone else's description to give them a bad reputation. afatpaws One the most annoying people, according to Takumashii. (from someone that apparently is NOT Takumashii) *Quote: afatpaws: hell is a world where hoby is your best friend *Quote: afatpaws: *pokes dead chat with a stick* 'Bephwyn' Might be a boy, might be a girl. No one's completely certain. BloodRedSumo AKA: YourPetSumo Retired troll, now a reg. Edit my page. I dare you. FACT: Sumo has a sexy-man voice. It's very british and almost as jizztastic as Hoby, but not quite.♥ Cal010 Making fun of himself since 2008! Also has a habit of ending every comment with puntuation. Sky_Gryphonfur: Now, I'm ready to go get some water, bitches. Cicisthebestest: I'm contemplating drinking the rest of my nail polish remover. Cicisthebestest: Will it kill me? Cal010: It's irradiated, careful. Cal's comment timing is flawless. 'chefrose' A new member to the MH family, she never gets involved in fights and is nice to everyone, even the trolls. 'Cicisthebestest' Formally the room attention whore, she is trying to change her ways and become a contributing member of chatciety. I dunnoooo. Skybaby is my favoriteee furry, Pinzy is mah favorite whorementor, and Hoby is jizztastic.♥ Pronounced see-see, not chee-chee. (SUMO T.T) Cgaan The middle guy of the room, not troll nor saint, Its like jilli and jroxx had babies together. *Cgaan: killed a molester. Wolfmilf: C’mon, molesters do no harm. Only good. Why didn’t my female teacher molest me when I was a kid? :/ Takumashii: because you’re ugly. *Famous Quote: Cgaan: ... “Cgaan: Im sooooo going to invade you AC AlisonClaire: why am I killing sheeps D: Cgaan: And pwn u MCOBigBen: That sounds reeeeaaallly dirty, Cgaan Cgaan: …. * “Cgaan: Stop being so enthusiastic guys. Takumashii: WWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOO" Comp0 I come here a lot. I am friends with almost all the regulars in MH. I am a very good programmer, and a well known hacker, and whenever I am chatting you will usually find me programming. *Quote: Comp0: The only way to achieve Guru status is to have never hacked at all. Unfortunately, I will settle for God. *Quote: Comp0: Sometimes the only way to reach the end, is to start all over again. DCalzone NO I DO NOT SERVE PIZZA! He professionally applies Decals. DeathbyTeacup21 known as Teac, Tea, DBT, Teacup, 21 or Death, she's (that's right! i said she!) a lurker part time. She has opinions that could eat clear through countertops. She's a friend to all and almost always too nice for her own good. stick by her and you'll have a friend for life, no matter where you live. Cgaan: But, teac, those are the ellipses of death! 'Elementalcrash' Generally shortened to Ele, Element, Crash, basically anything shorter then the full name. Canadian. Goes missing for months at a time. FailPanda Commonly refered to as "Fail" "Panda" or some variation, he is on almost everyday and is always willing to say something fail. *add quote here* 'Fritzwhistle' Possibly the oldest person on the internet. He's at least''' 40 YEARS OLD. If he seems high or drunk in chat, he most likely is. '''Garney A newer regular, just got addicted to mincraft, the bestest game in the world. She is well studied in several fields and is made of pure awesome. Guszy Technically, Guszy has been a regular for longer then CometShade, by nine days. Guszy is in the band Survay Says!, with Xubnormal as his groupie. Winwinwe is his second man, other then Edward Norton. Sometimes referred to as Gussie. He is a White Knight. He also has read the five Hitchhiker's Guide books. *Quote: Guszy: Would you like to know the secret to Xub's pants? *Quote: Hojar: what? did you tap that? *Quote: Guszy: No it's Ed Norton. *Quote: Hojar: And how do you know this is the secret? *Quote: Guszy: She is hot though. *Quote: Hojar: Totally. *Quote: Guszy: Try asking if Ed Norton was with you, would she sex you. Haskey96 A normally cool and persistent advocate of KoL. *Quote: haskey96: os, that sounded very british of you. *Quote: osiris6607: How did i sound british? *Quote: haskey96: osiris6607: I am going to take the old trolly down to flhem hannigans to buy a small treat for myself. *Fixes monicle* Hoby The awesome trobbit of awesome. BE AFRAID. FACT: Hoby is jizztastic.♥ *Quote: Spivsy: it's fun when people try to make hoby feel remorse; it never works HopefulNebula HopefulNebula, aka. Neb or Nebby, hates being called Hope. Has a twitchy muting finger (from Cgaan): Amen to that Jesster_King Likes to discuss things in the chat unless the game he's playing needs his full attention. He tries to be funny all the time, but fails often. Very often. Never heard a funny thing from him yet. *Quote: firzen561: I kill the chat like I aint scared of trial! Quote: Jesster_King: No, you kill chat like you don't comprehend that everyone ****ing hates you *Quote: Jan1paul: is there a like button here? or a thumbs up button? *Quote: firzen561: I dunno but I think jesster deserves it Jess learnt the importance of commas the hard way: YourPetSumo: Owlman is lame. YourPetSumo: That clip was lame YourPetSumo: I want my life back. Jesster_King: no one is stopping you from fapping YourPetSumo YourPetSumo: Ew, why would I fap my pet sumo? Isn't that animal abuse? chefrose: LOL YourPetSumo: This is exactly why commas are important. KuragariNoTenshi Claims to be himself, and really is. Except when he isn't. *Quote: KuragariNoTenshi: Everyone hearts shadow LeBagel LeBagel, a.k.a.bgal735, TheBagel, Bagel. The casual mac gamer (ikr? oxymoron) of the group. Just comes on to say hi usually. Then, with his attention span of a squirrel, he gets sidetracked and leaves. Lisamarie a true blue friend who loves and care for those near and dear to her heart. do not cross her or her chosen, Lordkronos *Quote: mongosse7: ook im snighing off *Quote: xirmi: Now there's twelve year old crying somewhere. *Quote: Lordkronos: he's not crying, he's snighing off ManOfMotion Shows up randomly, tells jokes about mothers and Soviet Russia. We all love MoMmy. 'Maniveol' The MH ninja i hide in the shadows and wait for the right time also like to keep xub locked in my basement Mattmeister I'll add my information here later. I may not be here in MH as much as I used to, but I've logged more hours there then most of you new folk. 'Specially that Haskey fellow. He's always giv'n me too much trouble. 'Monochrone' Is always on MH, but rarely says anything unless under the influence of alcohol or some sort of substance (mainly alcohol), or unless something really interesting/aggravating is going on in chat. But otherwise, pretty much just a lurk... *Monochrone:Eeee I wanna add my name *BluntPoint:... Seriously?! Dang. *Monochrone:Nahhh I won't *Monochrone:I won't even know what I would say about myself *BluntPoint:Well, you could have someone else describe you and work from that. *1up_:Just get drunk and type something Mono *BluntPoint:Yeah! Perfect quoting! *Monochrone:Hmmm *Monochrone:I could probably do that. muicey muicey thinks she is a mouse, so here is a cat =^.^= rawr. squeak squeak. *''PaxTzu'': You're a pretty tough girl to throw, Muicey. *''PaxTzu'': You're a good soul and very bright and all that jazz. *''daspamma'': You make sense *''1up_'': i think should add some mean quotes, for balance *''1up_'': hah ... you're almost funny :p *''1up_'': you suck osiris6607 What an idiot. Dammit jet. stop editing my name!!!!.......No. *Quote: osiris6607: computer geeks saved you from Y2k!! Pincon7 I hate you all. Except AC, Lisa, Comet, Tallstar, Win and Hojy. I love you guys. I hate the rest of you. *Stares* We love you too pincon. Just quit calling Hojar hojy. You're spelling it wrong, for one, and it's just downright homo! =] <3 And you love Cici. Always. :D:D Pladd That one kid who lurks and occasionally has something to add. This description is Pladd-tested and Pladd-approved for 100% accuracy. PowerFrog That one kid that is a talking porno. qzex A hilarious, interesting, and modest person. Also the king of semi-sarcasm. 'RedHoodie' A newer member to MH, always fighting the power and chiming in with her wit. *Quote: RedHoodie: I could go on for days. But I have to get back to studying. Studying drugs. *Quote: chefrose: *yes. *Quote: chefrose: *nods* *Quote: Jesster_King: RedHoodie is making us the Mostly Harmless Special ;) 'rick2411' He's Venezuelan, the only one.. -Why don't we have more Venezuelans?!?!- 'RaireRegana' Talks just enough to be known by the other regulars of Mostly Harmless...most of the time anyways. Generally likes to answer questions about games, or, well, be sarcastic...of course. 'Sky_Gryphonfur' See: winwinwe Skybaby!♥ Spivsy Spivsy sells things on the black market. And the white market. He's not racist. *Quote: Spivsy: everything I say is comedy gold. *Quote: Spivsy: poor people give me gas *Quote: Spivsy: he's badmouthing shadow?! That does it! *rolls up sleeves* ow, the cold hurts my arms :( *Quote: Spivsy: twilight should have got 90 oscars *Quote: Spivsy: best movie ever *Quote: Spivsy: because I honestly don't give a flying shit about what falls out of your significant others vagina Spi222 Spi222, or most commonly known as Spi, God, or spy is Spivsy's very intelligent and charming clone. Stjimmy61892 Possibly one of the biggest troll-haters of the entire MH community. Enjoys interacting with them however, just for entertainment. *Quote: stjimmy61892: if you eat ovaries, you need to seek help IMMEDIATELY. *Quote:'' stjimmy61892: omg we're having a facebook friend request whorefest! XD'' Taijutsumasta ''' A noted zombie fearer, "Tai," as he has come to be known, often enters a chat with a random quote or saying, often spouting nonsense from whatever is on his more-than-half crazed mind at the minute. Often "mistaken" at times for Taku, which he frequently rants about. Shouts of "Damn it!" abound when people realize Tai is not the Canadian hero of their dreams. The Taku action figure was his idea. Also enjoys his sword: () }:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> '''tallstar5 tallstar5 is god. A slightly dyslexic god, but still god. He can also be quite random at times, but he's still a lovable trolli- *interruption*HEY GUISE YUU LIEK WALRUSES?!?!?!?!?!?!? *slap* No tall, DAMMIT, back in your cage! ...Er, yeah. Oh yeah, he's got over 9,000 alts. Favorite sayings: "Derp," "NO U," and "your mother" *Quote: tallstar5: What trick, what device, what starting hole canst thou now find out, to hide thee from this open and apparent shame? *Quote: hojar: You yourself, sir, shall grow old as I am if like a crab you could go backward. *Quote: I scorn you, scurvy companion. What, you poor, base, rascally, cheating, lack-linen mate! Away you moldy rogue, away! TCFoo Not to be taken seriously or by pregnant women or women who may become pregnant. Prolonged exposure may cause abrasions. Do not eat. Teakettle Has entered a semi-abusive relationship with all the female mods Thingle ''' Shows up with a "Hey ya'll" and subtly makes fun of Naruto clones in ways they usually don't understand. '''TwilightTopHat The misanthropic guy who hangs around complaining about humanity. Don't mention vampires. He's had enough of that. (Have you seen the movie Twilight?) Wahoowarrior The occasional drifter who is secretly the brother of Sweetywrapper. Also known as Fayt, he has little tolerance for trolls and n00bs. Has successfully evaded 9001 attempts of tallstar and hojar's persuasions to get him to download Skype. He is also 2/3 fish...thus the name "wahoo". Why? Because a wizard did it. Shut up! Quotes *"Currently, the world is 50% female, 48% male, and 2% lady gaga." winwinwe / Sky_Gryphonfur / Minos_De_Crete / Indix A pretty nice person who occasionally makes a good joke up for the hell of it, Does quite well at most games and feels that many things are entitled to him Crowned 'teh King of the Nets' for his many profiles across the nets, MapleSotry, KoL, Runescape, You name it he has it (Except for Myspace and Twitter and things like that, he frowns on them), Also, once won "9000 internetz". Nice try, Powerfrog. Also, on a side note, beware of any links that he puts in chat, especially picture links, it is because of this that we sometimes call him win. Also, he deserves this because he spends 50+ hours of his life on kong. Also, he's black and a bit of a retard. *Quote: winwinwe: Robot Chicken....I haven't seen something this short and aggressive since Haskey started taking steroids *Quote: Indix: I received and enjoyed it greatly. Wolfmilf That awesome guy from those islands nobody knows about. Also, hojar's former mother. *Quote: Wolfmilf: Damn, I wish I had Microsoft lab goggles which would project this chat on my retina. Wolfmilf: Then I could chat when brb'ing Wolfmilf: brb, smoke Wolfmilf: ...coming from my kitchen *Quote: Wolfmilf: I have awesome quotes, but I can't remember any of them. So I just put something lame I'm saying at the moment xirmi If the word xirmi doesn't explain it, I don't know what will. (Note, that nobody can actually find the meaning of the name xirmi.) *Quote: xirmi: I'm the only one who hasn't said anything. Yamiro The one time Zombie of Mostly Harmless, has infected countless others without their knowledge. Also pretty good at killing chat. "Percy" *Quote: Yamiro: hey look a troll, i'm gonna sharpen my crowbar and then we go to town on it. Favorite Games Mostly Harmless has a couple of games which are particularly popular among its regulars. *Anti-Idle: The Game *Minecraft *Runescape *Button Hunt The Fail Chronicles *Bubble Tanks TD *Tyrant *''Hello Kitty Island Adventure'' Reading Recommendations Most of Mostly Harmless's inhabitants are quite literate. These are a few good reads a couple of us recommend to any and all persons who happen upon this page. Series The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Series: *The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy *The Restaurant at the End of the Universe *Life, the Universe and Everything *So Long, and Thanks for All the Fish *Mostly Harmless *Young Zaphod Plays it Safe *And Another Thing... Golden Compass Trilogy: *The Golden Compass *The Subtle Knife *The Amber Spyglass A Song of Ice and Fire Series: *A Game of Thrones *A Clash of Kings *A Storm of Swords *A Feast for Crows Night Watch Series: *Night Watch *Day Watch *Twilight Watch Foundation Series: *Prelude to Foundation *Foundation *Foundation and Empire *Second Foundation *Foundation's Edge *Foundation and Earth *Forward the Foundation Maximum Ride Series: *The Angel Experiment *Schools Out- Forever *Saving The World and Other Extreme Sports *The Final Warning *MAX *FANG Others *Fight Club *Choke *Interview with the Vampire *Gravity's Rainbow *The Plague *American Gods *The Things They Carried *Flags of Our Fathers *Everybody Poops *Transmetropolitan Webcomic Recommendations Once again, just like the above booklist, here are Mostly Harmless's recommendations for webcomics worthy of your attention. http://www.xkcd.com/ xkcd http://sinfest.net/ Sinfest http://www.leasticoulddo.com/ Least I Could Do http://www.dresdencodak.com/ Dresden Codak http://www.lfgcomic.com/ Looking For Group http://questionablecontent.net/ Questionable Content http://www.drmcninja.com/ Dr. McNinja http://theslackerz.com/ Slackerz http://www.threepanelsoul.com/ Three Panel Soul http://www.rockpapercynic.com/ Rock-Paper-Cynic http://www.picturesforsadchildren.com/ Pictures for Sad Children http://www.daisyowl.com/ Daisy Owl http://www.smbc-comics.com/#comic Saturday Morning Breakfast-Cereal http://www.firmanproductions.com/ Moe Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes